


Depois da Chuva

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [4]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Patrick e seu monólogo interior, Short & Sweet, shortfic, só os dois sendo fofos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Patrick estava sentado sozinho na cobertura do prédio da CBI, observando o sol morrendo no horizonte.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Depois da Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo!!  
> Duas histórias em um dia só, hein? E vai vir mais por aí, fiquem no aguardo.  
> Agora trago a quarta fic da série, inspirada na palavra "brisa". Saiu mais curta do que as que eu havia postado antes, mas achei melhor assim. Vai que eu encho linguiça e a história fica ruim, né?  
> Boa leitura!

Ajeitou-se no seu banco, fechando os olhos. A brisa lhe tocou o rosto suavemente, como se fosse o beijo da mulher que amava.

  
Patrick estava sentado sozinho na cobertura do prédio da CBI, observando o sol morrendo no horizonte. O dia estivera nublado e abafado até uns vinte minutos atrás, quando uma pancada de chuva caíra com força sobre Sacramento. Agora, estava tudo melhor. O céu estava repleto de nuvens alaranjadas, dando à cidade um aspecto quase fantasioso; a brisa leve e fresca era um verdadeiro presente, compensando as longas horas passadas sob o calor. 

  
Agora livre do paletó, Patrick aproveitava aquele momento o máximo que podia. Eram poucas as ocasiões em que podia sentir-se assim - leve, livre, distante. Na maior parte do tempo, sua mente era tomada por uma enxurrada de pensamentos sombrios e tristes. _Red John. Angela. Charlotte._ Não eram raros os dias em que tais pensamentos pareciam rodar e rodar em sua cabeça, aumentando e aumentando até envolve-lo por completo.

  
Ao longo dos anos, toda aquela carga sob seus ombros aumentava de peso aos poucos; todavia, nos últimos meses, ela parecia cada vez mais insuportável. Às vezes, gostaria apenas de sumir da face da Terra para sempre; sentia-se o pior homem do mundo, e pensava em um milhão dos piores adjetivos do mundo para se referir a si próprio, numa eterna briga com seu interior.

  
Ouviu um som familiar de passos se aproximando. Se virou apenas quando sentiu a leve pressão em seu ombro direito; quando o fez, encontrou os olhos verdes e cálidos de Teresa. Patrick sorriu de canto ao vê-la, mas nada disse. Ela também não se manifestou. Não precisavam de palavras; conseguiam entender um ao outro somente com aquele olhar. 

Ainda silenciosa, Teresa se ajeitou ao lado do ex-vidente, juntando-se a ele na observação da paisagem. A brisa tornou a soprar, e a agente semicerrou seus olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação; o vento bagunçou de leve os cabelos escuros dela, que não conseguiu conter seu próprio sorriso satisfeito.

  
Ao presenciar aquela cena, Patrick pôde jurar que sentira borboletas em seu estômago. De repente, sumir para sempre pareceu uma péssima ideia.


End file.
